


Courage

by TheRedLotusFlower88



Series: Soulmates [2]
Category: PAW Patrol
Genre: Animal Abuse, Bravery, Evil Owner, Flashbacks, Fluff, It's my headcanon as to why Rocky is scared of water, Kissing, M/M, Male Slash, Mutual Pining, One Shot, One Shot Collection, Poor Rocky, Romance, Secret Crush, getting over fears
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-27
Updated: 2017-07-27
Packaged: 2018-12-07 19:26:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11630295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRedLotusFlower88/pseuds/TheRedLotusFlower88
Summary: "Courage doesn't mean you don't get afraid. Courage means you don't let fear stop you." - Bethany HamiltonIn which Rocky faces his fears, both of the physical and emotional sense, and Zuma helps him along the way.





	Courage

He stares deep down into the murky abyss, and remembers.

He remembers the tug on his collar as he tried to scramble away, remember the panic he'd felt whenever he saw that small, white, and uncomfortably cramped room with only one exit. He remembers biting, clawing, and fighting his way out, only to yelp when he was struck on the head. He remembers the sound of the rushing water from the small faucet, and he remembers _his_ smile. That nasty, cold, uncaring smile, and he remembers the taunts, and he's shaking like a leaf, gold eyes looking from the clear liquid to the monster that he had the unfortunate fate to call an owner.

He remembers being lifted up from the ground and into the tub, remembers how the monster would constantly shove his head down in the water, watching as the small mix-breed squirm and yelp, struggling to get out of his grasp. He remembers being plunge into the ice cold waters - always cold, rarely ever warm -, the liquid stinging his skin, and he wanted to cry, to scream out. He remembers nearly choking when the monster gripped him too tight, remember swallowing too much water, and by the end of it, he was left soaked, trembling, and completely terrified.

And  _he_ would laugh, and laugh, the sound echoing in his ears. He remembers promising himself to _never_ go near any sort of body of water ever again, if it can be helped.

Then, he meets a 10-year-old boy who was full of life and compassion, greeted by two other pups who was just like him in a way. He no longer has to run whenever his owner, Ryder, shows his face. He gets a soft scolding when he does do something wrong, but he never raised a hand, or accidentally 'forgot' to feed him. When he has nightmares about that godawful place, about the owner before him, Ryder allows him to stay in his room, sleep on the same bed as he, and Rocky has never felt so safe in his life.

But then, bath time starts, and Rocky knows he can't put it off forever.

He only told Ryder a little bit of his past, but he never told him about the torture that went on whenever it was 'bath time' or a 'punishment to fit the crime' as his previous owner called it. All Ryder knew was that he was scared of the water, and while yes, it's annoying whenever it was time for the pups to bathe, Ryder never pressured him into doing it nor forced himself to. He figures Rocky will take a liken to water eventually. And he's correct in that assumption, just in the form of another pup.

Zuma.

Rocky liked Zuma, having the orange-collared pup being different from him when it came to the water. He was a relax pup who seems to shrug off most of his worries, and often times was found sleeping in his pup house. The two had clicked right away when it turns out that Marshall and Chase were more than best friends (though the two would quickly deny it), and was often hanging around with the other. Zuma had liked his shy nature, and when it came to the environment, Rocky was all ears. The suffer pup had listen to him with a patient smile on his face while Rocky ranted on and on about the ups and downs of recycling, and how it would help Mother Earth in the long run. To Zuma, Rocky was adorable when he gets that way.

Rocky had known his distaste for water would mean not getting quite as close to Zuma as he'd liked, and a part of him wants to change that. Whenever Zuma was around the others, and Rocky sees them in the water at the beach, he kind of feels left out, and a tiny bit jealous. Though friends, he doesn't think Zuma will stop wanting to go suffering or splashing in the ocean just because of Rocky's fear. He thinks Zuma, bless his heart and kind nature, won't have enough patience to deal with Rocky. He'll get bored sitting on the beach, flying a kite, building sandcastles, or anything that doesn't involve water. And the more he thinks about it, the sadder Rocky becomes.

Zuma's a great friend, and Rocky wants to be a part of his world. He wants to be by his side, wherever he can be. He owes Zuma this; for all the times he's been there, hugging him when he cries, never mocking him whenever a drip of water touches him, and just listening when Rocky wants to rant about the other members, and sometimes how he's afraid his fear of the water would affect the team.  Zuma means the world to him, so it's only right that Rocky returns the favor.

"Wocky?"

Rocky blinked and turned around to see Zuma coming up to him. "What's up, dude?"

And there's another thing Rocky likes about Zuma. He and Marshall almost shares the same self-esteem issues in which neither can really be helped; Marshall, being clumsy, and Zuma, his speech impairment. Zuma once told him he was embarrassed about it, thinking they'll make fun of it, but Rocky always thought it was adorable, especially when he said his name.

"Hey Zuma. It's nothing, really, just thought I'd go for a swim." Rocky said, chuckling. Zuma stared at him.

"You? Swim?" He asked. When Rocky nodded, Zuma placed a paw on his forehead, causing him to blush. "Awe you alwight? That doesn't sound like you."

"I'm fine, Zuma. It's just...I gotta get rid of this fear at some point. Heck, even Marshall's working on his fear of heights!" Rocky said, smiling. Zuma just looked concern, though.

"Well, yeah, but Wocky, you don't have to be like Mawshall. I understand if you want to avoid watew all youw life." He said. Rocky shook his head.

"No, no. I won't do that. It's just," Rocky trembled, biting his lip. "I can't let  _him_ win. He's been a shadow for most of my life, and he still has this control on me. This ridiculous, and we know it."

"W-"

"And I want to get closer to you!" Rocky blurted out, looking straight into Zuma's eyes, blushing. Startled, the Chocolate lab didn't know what to say.

"...What?"

"I...I want to get closer to you, Zuma," Rocky gulped, feeling like his face was on fire. "I...the water is part of your life, I know that. So, I don't want to hold back anymore. I want to swim with you, I want to be by your side, and make you laugh, and..." Rocky could feel his throat go dry, but he forced himself to go on. "I want to be with you...on both the land, and the sea."

Silence.

Zuma stared at the mix-breed for a while before moving closer to him, and kissed him, causing the pup to blush.

"Nothing would make me happiew, Wocky," He whispered, smiling, causing Rocky to blush. Grabbing his paw, Zuma looked at him. "You won't have to do this alone, I'll be wight hewe. So, on the count of thwee, we jump, okay?"

Rocky nodded.

"One..."

A soft squeeze, and Rocky squeezed back.

"Two..."

His heart fluttered, and he couldn't stop the grin on his fact.

"Thwee!"

The two jumped, and even though Rocky's heart was beating faster, memories appearing in his head, he could still feel the warmth of Zuma's paw, and him refusing to let go.

He's never been so glad.  


End file.
